Allahu
thumb|Emri Allah Origjinal Emri All-llah është emri Arab i Perëndise, Zot. Emri Allah është një nga 99 emrat e Zotit (Allah-ut), i cili këto i potencon si cilësi të Tija, pra kjo fjalë në të vërtetë është një cilësi e Tijë. Është emri më i madh i Krijuesit që dëfton për Qenien Absolute, emër me të cilin përfshihen të gjitha cilësitë dhe atributet e tjera hyjnore. Është emër i përveçëm dhe nuk është i prejardhur, do të thotë nuk rrjedh prej ndonjë fjale tjetër. Si term i tillë përdoret vetëm për të dëshmuar Ekzistencën e Domosdoshme dhe Absolute. Çdo emër tjetër i bukur i Allahut vjen si tregues per Të, kur janë së bashku. p.sh. “Huvallahu ledhi la ilahe il-la huve”- “Ai është Allahu që nuk ka zot tjetër përveç Tij…” (El-Hashr,23) Emri All-llah nga arabishtja në shqip thumb|300px|Emri Allah - përbërja gjuhësore Emri i Zotit në islam sikur edhe shumë emra dhe fjalë të tjera që kan prejadhjen nga gjuha arabe në gjuhë të tjera si dhe në gjuhën shqipe hasin në vështirësi gjat shkrimit, leximit e shqiptimit. Emri All-llah që është një emër i përvetshëm në gjuhën arabe (prej nga dhe rrjedh emri) përbëhet nga tri shkronja: elif (arab.): ﺍ‎, lam (arab.): ﻝ‎ dhe he (arab.): هـ‎. Emri All-llah: #Elifi (1) me zanoren (estre) (1a) zakonisht lexohet e, por në këtë rast lexohet a shkak i përsëritjes së shkronjës lam (2) (njejt ndodh edhe me shkronjat tjera që kan zanoren e dhe që ndodhen para këtij kombinimi). #Shkonja lam (2) zakonisht lexohet l , por në këtë rast duke patur shenjën për përsëritje(4) dhe mbi shenjën për përsëritje elif-in vertikal (që nënkupton shkronjën a) (4) automatikisht kalon ne ll dhe njëkohësisht përsëritet pra nga l-ja kalon në ll-lla (apo nëse doni edhe lllla, transkriptim direkt pa përshtatje). Kalimin ne ll e inicon dhe shkornja e parë me zanoren e''' sepse po të ishte elifi me istrin (i) do të bëhej l-la. #Dhe në fund mbetet shkronja he (3 dhe 3a). Në këtë rast është paraqitur dy herë si në '''3 që paraqet he në vazhdim të fjalës dhe si 3a hë që paraqet shkronjën origjinale duke mos u kombinuar me shkronja tjera. Shkronja he zakonisht lexohet h dhe duke i shtuar zanoret e ose u kalon në he ose hu (në foton e mësipërme që është shkëputje nga një tekst është hu) :Pra siç shohim me bashkimin e tri shkornjave dhe elementeve tjera shtesë fitojmë emrin All-llah (ose pa përshtatje Allllah) që është i ndryshëm nga përshtatja Allah. Sido që të jetë meqë kemi të bëjmë me emër të përvetshëm atëherë më e preferuara dhe e kërkuara është të përdiret të shkruarit, të lexuarit dhe të shqiptuarit sa më origjinal. Prejardhja e fjalës Ështe përdorur në kohërat para-Islamike nga paganët në gadishullin arabik dhe shënon krijuesin e epërm. Paganët arabë e njihnin Allahun si perëndinë e epërm (më të lartë) në pantheonin e tyre. Përveç Allahut, arabët para Islamit besonin në nje numër të madh perëndishë të tjera, siç ishin edhe Hubal-i dhe "bijat e Allah-ut" (tre bijat ishin al-Lát, al-`Uzzah dhe Manah). Përdorimi i "Allah-ut" nëpër fjali Ka shumë fjali që përmbajnë fjalën Allah ja disa ndër më të shpeshtat që përdoren: * Allahu Ekber (Allahu është më i madhi) * Bismil-lãh (Në emër të Zotit) * InshãAllãh (Dashtë Zoti) * MãshãAllãh (Çfarë ka dëshiruar/bërë Zoti) * SubhanAllah (Lavdi të Madhit Zot, Allahut) * Va-llahi (Pasha Allahun) Emrat e tjerë të Allah-ut 1. ALL-LLAH. Është emri më i madh i Krijuesit që dëfton për Qenien Absolute, emër me të cilin përfshihen të gjitha cilësitë dhe atributet e tjera hyjnore. Është emër i përveçëm dhe nuk është i prejardhur, do të thotë nuk rrjedh prej ndonjë fjale tjetër. Si term i tillë përdoret vetëm për të dëshmuar Ekzistencën e Domosdoshme dhe Absolute. Çdo emër tjetër i bukur i Allahut vjen si tregues per Të, kur janë së bashku. p.sh. “Huvallahu ledhi la ilahe il-la huve”- “Ai është Allahu që nuk ka zot tjetër përveç Tij…” (El-Hashr,23) ose “Allahu la ilahe il-la huve rabbul Arshil adhim”-“Allahu është një, nuk ka Zot tjetër përveç Tij, Zot i Arshit të madh”, (En-Neml, 26)etj. Në Kur’an ky emër është përdorur 2690 herë, ndërsa nëse ia shtojmë edhe emërtimin që rrjedh po prej këtij emri “Lil-lah”, ose “ilah” ose “lehu” ose “huve”, atëherë ai del se është përmendur mbi 2700 herë. Me këtë emër hyjnor nuk është emërtuar dhe as që mund të emërtohet dikush tjetër. Madje ky është edhe një sfidim hyjnor për mbarë njerëzimin, sepse Allahu xh.sh. thotë : “A di ti për Të (Allahun) emërtues tjetër” ?! (Merjem, 65) Me fjalën Allah, janë hapur mbi tridhjetë e pesë ajete kuranore të shpërndamë nëpër kaptina të ndryshme të Kur’anit. Emri Allah, do të thotë se nuk ka të adhuruar tjetër që meriton të adhurohet përveç Tij. Pa dyshim është emri më i madh dhe më i ndritur i Krijuesit, për të cilin ka dhënë shenjë edhe Pejgamberi ynë, se, po t’i lutet dikush Zotit me emrin e Tij më të madh, njeriut ia jep atë që kërkon. Duhet ditur se vetëm me emrin Allah plotësohet dëshmia islame e cila është “La ilahe il-la Allah, Muhammedun resulullah”. Me këtë emër të lartë hyjnor, fillojmë çdo punë, dhe me këtë emër hapen të gjitha kaptinat e Kur’anit, do të thotë me (Bismil-lahi Rrahmani Rrahim) 2. ER-RRAHMAN - i Gjithëmëshirëshmi. Ai që shtrin mëshirën e Tij mbi të gjitha krijesat, pa dallim në mes besimtarëve dhe pabesimtarëve. 3. ER-RRAHIM – Mëshirëploti. Ai i Cili shpërblen besimtarët me mëshirën e Vet, sidomos në botën e ardhshme. 4. EL-MELIK – Sunduesi. Ai i cili sundon këtë gjithësi ashtu siç dëshiron Vetë. 5. EL-KUDDUS - i Pastri , i Shenjti, i Shndritshmi – Allahu është i pastër dhe i zhveshur nga çdo e metë a mangësi që mund t’i mvishet. 6. ES-SELAM – Paqedhënësi – Ai jep paqe dhe qetësi, vetëm tek Ai është shpëtimi. 7. EL-MU’MIN – Siguruesi dhe Mbajtësi i premtimit. Allahu i madhërishëm nuk e thyen premtimin e Vet, do të thotë se në Ditën e Gjykimit, Ai do t’i mbrojë robërit e Vet të sinqertë nga ndëshkimi i zjarrit. 8. EL-MUHEJMIN – Mbizotëruesi, Mbikëqyrësi. Kuptim tjetër i këtij emri është se Allahu është Mbrojtës dhe Mbikëqyrës i çdo gjëje që ndodh në këtë ekzistencë. 9. EL-AZIZ – Fuqiploti, Madhështori. Fuqia e Tij mbulon këtë gjithësi; askush nuk është i barabartë me Fuqinë e Tij. 10. EL-XHEBBAR - i Gjithëfuqishmi. Mbizotëruesi ndaj çdo gjëje. 11. EL-MUTEKEBBIR - i Madhërishmi. Madhështia e Tij nuk mund të krahasohet me të përceptuarit e mendjes njerëzore. 12. EL-KHALIK – Krijuesi, i Cili ka krijuar tërë këtë ekzistencë, që e shohim dhe nuk e shohim. Krijues i vetëm dhe i Pashoq. 13. EL-BARIU – Filluesi, i Cili krijoi krijesat pa ndonjë model paraprak, dhe Vullneti i Tij është zbatuar dhe zbatohet nëpërmjet urdhrit hyjnor: “Bëhu”! 14. EL-MUSAVVIR – Formëdhënësi. Ai i Cili u dha formë të gjitha krijesave, e ndër këto krijesa e dalloi njeriun, të cilin e krijoi në formën më të bukur. 15. EL-GAFFAR – Gjithëfalësi. Ai i Cili fal robërit e Tij, sa herë që ata i drejtohen për falje. Emri Gaffar ka edhe domethënien se Allahu i mbulon të këqijat e njerëzve-robërve të Tij, dhe i fal ato në Ahiret. 16. EL-KAHHAR – Mposhtësi, i Cili mposht çdo kriminel dhe e shkatërron si në këtë jetë, ashtu edhe në Ahiret. 17. EL-VEHHAB – Dhuruesi. Ai i Cili krijesave të Tij u dhuron mirëqenie dhe mirësi të panumërta. 18. ER-RREZAK – Furnizuesi. Ai i Cili furnizon çdo krijesë me nevojat jetësore, pa marrë parasysh nëse është besimtar apo pabesimtar. 19. EL-FETTAH – Zgjidhjedhënësi. Është Ai i Cili hap depot e mëshirës së Tij për robërit e sinqertë, por edhe Që gjykon me drejtësi në çdo çështje. 20. EL-’ALIM - i Gjithëdituri. Dijes së Tij nuk mund t’i shmanget asnjë veprim në këtë gjithësi. Ai di çdo gjë, të fshehtat tona dhe veprimet e hapura. Dija e Tij përfshin tërë këtë ekzistencë. 21. EL-KABID – Shtrënguesi. Në Kur’an ka ardhur me disa kuptime. Ndër të tjera, marrja e shpirtrave. Pastaj vjen në kuptim të ndaljes së mëshirës së Tij në Ditën e Gjykimit për pabesimtarët, etj. 22. EL-BASIT – Dhënësi. Ai që shtrin mëshirën dhe rrëskun-furnizimin për robërit e devotshëm. 23. EL-HAFIDU – Përulësi. Ai që përul dhe nënçmon çdo mendjemadh e tiran. 24. ER-RAFIU – Lartësuesi. Është Ai që ngre dhe lartëson të dashurit e Tij. 25. EL-MUIZZU – Ngritësi. Ai që përkrah dhe fuqizon robërit e Tij të devotshëm, të cilët synim e kanë përfitimin e dashurisë dhe të mëshirës së Tij. 26. EL-MUDHIL-L – Nënshtruesi. Është Ai që nënshtron dhe poshtëron pabesimtarët për shkak të kufrit-mosbesimit të tyre 27. ES-SEMI’U – Dëgjuesi, që dëgjon çdo gjë, madje edhe pëshpëritjen më të vogël. Atij nuk mund t’i shmanget asnjë zë e të mos e dëgjojë. 28. EL-BESIR – Vështruesi. Ai që sheh çdo gjë, dhe që mbikëqyr çdo gjë në këtë ekzistencë. Atë nuk e merr as gjumi e as kotja. Në Dorën (kujdesin) dhe vigjëlimin e Tij është tërë ekzistenca. 29. EL-HAKEM – Gjykuesi. Është gjykuesi më i drejtë që nuk i bën askujt të padrejtë në gjykimin e Tij. 30. EL-’ADL - i Drejti. Ai nuk ndikohet nga ndjenjat dhe emocionet që dikujt t’i bëjë padrejtësi. Drejtësia e Tij është absolute. 31. EL-LETIF - i Buti. Bëmirës ndaj robërve të Tij. 32. EL-KHABIR - i Gjithinformuari, i Cili është i njohur dhe i dijshëm për çdo gjë që ka ndodhur dhe do të ndodhë. Është Ai i Cili i di të fshehtat dhe të hapurat, dhe është i informuar për çdo imtësi në këtë gjithësi. 33. EL-HALIM – Përdëllimtari. Ai që nuk ngutet për hakmarrje, është i dhimbshëm për robërit e Vet. 34. EL-ADHIM – Madhështori, Madhështia e të Cilit nuk mund të perceptohet kurrsesi nëpërmjet shqisave njerëzore. 35. EL-GAFUR – Falësi. Ai që fal robërit e Tij dhe pranon pendimin e tyre. 36. ESH-SHEKUR – Mirënjohësi. Ai i Cili i shpërblen pa masë robërit e Vet të devotshëm me shpërblime, për hir të veprave të tyre të kryera në emër të Tij. 37. EL-ALIJJ - i Larti. Allahu është i përsosur në madhështinë e Tij. I lartësuar me cilësitë e përhershme hyjnore që tregojnë mbizotërimin dhe madhështinë ndaj krijesave. 38. EL-KEBIR - i Madhi. Allahu është i përsosur në cilësitë e Tij. Nuk ka nevojë për asnjë nga krijesat e Tij. 39. EL-HAFIDH – Ruajtësi. Allahu është Ai që ruan këtë gjithësi nga çrregullimet. 40. EL-MUKIT – Ushqyesi. Allahu është krijuesi i ushqimit, qoftë fizik, qoftë shpirtëror. Është Ai Qëi çdo krijese i ka caktuar ushqimin dhe furnizimin, pa dallim. 41. EL-HASIB – Llogarimarrësi. Ai i Cili do t’i marrë të gjitha krijesat për llogarinë. 42. EL-XHELIL – Fisniku. Madhështori dhe i përsosuri në cilësitë e Tij. Dallimi ndërmjet emrit El-Xhelil dhe El-Kebir, është se El-Xhelil do të thotë i përsosur në cilësitë e Tij, kurse El-Kebir - i përsosur në Qenësinë e Tij, ndërsa emri El-Adhim përfshin që të dyja këto kuptime. 43. EL-KERIM – Bujari. Mirësitë e Tij nuk kanë të sosur, fisnikëria e Tij është e pashembullt. 44. ER-RREKIB – Vigjëluesi.Ai i Cili mbikëqyr çdo proces në këtë ekzistencë. 45. EL-MUXHIB – Lutjepranuesi. Mëshira e Tij i ka paraprirë hidhërimit të Tij, prandaj Ai i përgjigjet lutjes së atij që e thërret duke iu lutur me përultësi dhe devotshmëri. 46. EL-VASIU – Gjithëpërfshirësi. Dija dhe sundimi i Tij janë gjithëpërfshirës. 47. EL-HAKIIM - i Urti. I zhveshur nga çdo veprim që nuk përkon me madhështinë dhe përsosmërinë e Tij. Me urtësinë e Tij hyjnore mbikëqyr dhe udhëzon krijesat. 48. EL-VEDUD - i Dashuri. Allahu i do krijesat e Tij, të cilat njohin madhështinë e Tij. 49. EL-MEXHID - i Lavdishmi. Lavdia e Tij është e përjetshme. Ai është Fisnik dhe i Ndershëm. Ai nuk i bën askujt të padrejtë. 50. EL-BAITH – Ringjallësi. 51. ESH-SHEHID – Dëshmuesi. Të cilit nuk mund t’i shmanget asnjë vepër e krijesave, pa qenë dëshmues dhe dëshmitar, dhe kjo nënkupton se Ai është i Gjithëdijshëm në madhërinë e Tij. 52. EL-HAKK - I Vërteti. Ai i Cili ka krijuar çdo gjë me Urtësinë e Tij të përsosur. Çdo gjë në këtë gjithësi, dëshmon për ekzistencën e Tij të vërtetë e të pamohueshme. 53. EL-VEKIL – Përkujdesësi. Ai i Cili përkujdeset për rrëskun dhe furnizimin e krijesave të Tij. Çdo krijesë mbështetet tek Ai për kujdesje dhe strehim pranë mëshirës së Tij. 54. EL-KAVIJJ - i Forti. Është Ai, për të Cilin nuk ka ndonjë pengesë, që të realizojë Vullnetin dhe përcaktimin e Vet. Është Ai që ka mundësi dhe forcë të plotë për të nënshtruar çdo gjë në këtë ekzistencë. 55. EL-METIN - i Pathyeshmi. Ai që nuk mund të mposhtet. Është i Gjithëfuqishëm i Cili në veprimet e Tij nuk ndien lodhje. 56. EL-VELIJJU – Mbrojtësi, Përkujdesësi, Ngadhënjimtari i Cili i do dhe i bën të ngadhënjejnë të dashurit e Tij ndaj çdo armiku. 57. EL-HAMID - i Falënderuari. I vetmi i Cili meriton falënderimin dhe lavdërimin nga çdo krijesë. 58. EL-MUHSI – Gjithënjohësi. Gjithpërfshirësi dhe i Gjithëdijshmi, të Cilit nuk mund t’i shpëtojë pa evidencuar asnjë proces, sado i vogël, në këtë gjithësi. 59. EL-MUBDI – Nismëtari. Është Allahu i Cili e krijoi këtë gjithësi nga mosekzitenca. 60. EL-MU’ID – Rikrijuesi. Është Ai Që rikrijon (ringjall) së dyti krijesat pas vdekjes. 61. EL-MUHJI – Jetëdhënësi. Ai i Cili i ringjall të gjitha krijesat dhe u jep jetë, pasi ato të jenë bërë hi e pluhur. 62. EL-MUMIT – Jetëmarrësi. Ai i Cili i vdes të gjitha krijesat, duke i ndarë shpirtrat nga trupat. 63. EL-HAJJ - i Gjalli. Ky është Allahu, i Gjallë në gjallërinë e Tij të përhershme, pa fillim dhe të përjetshme, pa mbarim. 64. EL-KAJJUM - i Përjetshmi. Të Cilit nuk i ka paraprirë mosekzistenca dhe është i përjetshëm e i Gjithmonshëm në sundimin e Tij. 65. EL-VAXHID – Kreatori i këtij Universi. Në dorën e Tij është sundimi, është i Plotfuqishëm për çdo gjë. Ai mbikëqyr çdo proces. Tek Ai nuk humb asnjë shënim. 66. EL-MAXHID - i Nderuari. Ai i Cili është i Ndershëm, Bujar e Fisnik. 67. EL-VAHID - i Vetmi. Allahu nuk ka shok në sundim. Ai nuk ka fëmijë, bashkëshorte e as rival në sundim. 68. ES-SAMED - Strehimtari. Është Ai, tek mëshira e të Cilit gjen strehim besimtari i përulur para madhështisë së Tij. 69. EL-KADIR - i Fuqishmi. I Vetmi Ngadhënjimtar, Fuqia e të Cilit nuk mund të krahasohet. Me fuqinë e Tij ka krijuar të gjitha krijesat. 70. EL-MUKTEDIR - i Gjithëmundshmi. I Cili realizon tërë atë që ka përcaktuar. 71. EL-MUKADDIM – Nismëtari, Përparësidhënësi. Është Allahu Ai Që sjell çdo send në vendin e vet të duhur. 72. EL-MUEHHIR – Paslënësi. Ai i Cili vonon ndonjë dënim ose ndëshkim. 73. EL-EVVELU - i Pari. Atij nuk i ka paraprirë ekzistenca. 74. EL-AKHIRU - i Fundit. Ai është i përjetshëm edhe pas shkatërrimit të gjithësisë dhe të krijesave të cilat i shpërndau në të. 75. EDH-DHAHIRU - i Dukshmi, me argumentet dhe Shenjat e Fuqisë së Tij mbi çdo gjë. 76. EL-BATINU - i Padukshmi. Atë nuk mund ta arrijnë shikimet e krijesave. 77. EL-VALI– Udhëheqësi. Ai Që kontrollon dhe mbikëqyr çdo gjë. 78. EL-MUTEALI - i Gjithëlartësuari. Është Ai i Cili është i zhveshur nga çdo përgjasim me krijesat. 79. EL-BERR – Mirëbërësi. Ai i Cili shtrin mirësinë dhe bereqetin ndaj robërve të Vet. 80. ET-TEVVAB – Pendimpranuesi. Allahu është Ai i Cili pranon pendimin e sinqertë nga robërit e Vet dhe i shlyen gabimet. 81. EL-MUNTEKIM – Ndëshkuesi. I Vetmi Që mund të ndëshkojë krijesat për mëkatet e bëra. 82. EL-AFUVVU – Mëkatfalësi. Ai që fshin gabimet dhe mëkatet. Ai që fal robërit e Tij pas pendimit. 83. ER-RREUF - i Dhembshuri. Mëshira dhe dhembshuria e Tij ndaj krijesave është gjithherë e pranishme. 84. MALIKUL-MULK – Pushtetmbajtësi. Ka fuqi dhe kontroll absolute mbi çdo gjë që krijoi. 85. DHUL-XHELALI VEL IKRAM - Atij i takon madhështia dhe nderi. I Vetmi absolut, i përsosur në cilësitë e Tij. 86. EL-MUKSIT – Drejtësidhënësi. Është i drejtë në gjykimin e Tij. Ai nuk i bën të padrejtë askujt. 87. EL-XHAMIU – Tubuesi. Është Ai që i tubon të gjitha krijesat për të dhënë llogari para Madhërisë së Tij. 88. EL-GANIJ - i Pasuri. Ai i Cili nuk ka nevojë për asgjë në Qenien e Tij, as në cilësitë e Tij e as në veprimet e Tij. 89. EL-MUGNI – Pasuridhënësi. Ai Që i jep mirësi e pasuri atij që do prej krijesave. 90. EL-MANI’U – Privuesi. Është Ai Që ndalon të këqijat dhe sprovimet duke e mbrojtur dhe ruajtur atë që do. 91. ED-DARRU – Dëmsjellësi. Me dëmin e Tij godet atë që do prej krijesave nëse ato janë mosmirënjohëse ndaj dhuntive të Tij. 92. EN-NAFI’U – Dobiprurësi. Në kompetenca të Tij është dobia, dhe i sjell të mira e dobi atij që do nga robërit e Vet. 93. EN-NUR – Drita. Allahu është dritë e qiejve dhe e Tokës. 94. EL-HADI – Udhëzuesi. Ai Që krijoi çdo gjë e pastaj i udhëzoi. 95. EL-BEDIU – Shpikësi. Krijuesi i ekzistencës nga mosqenia. 96. EL-BAKI - i Përhershmi. I Gjithmonshmi pa fillim dhe pa mbarim. 97. EL-VARITH – Trashëguesi. I Përhershmi pas shkatërrimit të krijesave. 98. ER-RESHID – Frymëzuesi. Udhëzuesi, I Urti. 99. ES-SABUR – Durimtari. Është Ai Që nuk shpejton me dënim, por shikon, pret dhe vonon, e megjithatë ndëshkimit të Tij nuk mund t’i shmanget askush që e ka mohuar dritën e Tij dhe udhëzimin hyjnor. Burim i të dhënave Encyclopedia of World Mythology and Legend, "The Facts on File", ed. Anthony Mercatante, New York, 1983, l:61. (Enciklopedi e Gojëdhënave dhe Miteve Botërore, "Fakte në dosje",botuar. Anthony Mercatante, New York, 1983, l:61.) Lidhje të jashtme * Allâh - The Name of God in the Holy Qur'ân, A. M. Omar, islam-info.ch Category:islam af:Allah ar:الله (إسلام) bn:আল্লাহ্ bs:Allah ca:Al·là cs:Alláh da:Allah de:Allah en:Allah et:Allah es:Alá fa:الله fr:Allah ko:알라 id:Allah is:Allāh it:Allah he:אללה ku:Allah hu:Allah ms:Allah nl:Allah ja:アッラーフ no:Allah nn:Allah ug:ئاللا pl:Allah pt:Alá ru:Аллах simple:Allah sr:Алах fi:Allah sv:Allah tt:Allah th:อัลลอหฺ tr:Allah uk:Аллах ur:اللہ zh:安拉